A Deadly Shoot:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: This is a sequel to "Burn, Duke, Burn!", One of the Dukes is hurt, Can the gang catch the culprit who is responsible? This is gonna be a scorcher, Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts, & opinions on this one, IT'S COMPLETED!


_***Author's Note: This is a sequel to Burn, Duke, Burn!***_

**A Deadly Shoot:**

**Nancy Lou Davenport, Pamela Duke, & her cousin Kit were on their way to do a Photo shoot for a cover of a magazine, little that they know, they are gonna die.**

**Their dads & Daisy were following along in "The General Lee", & they made it to the Studio that they were assigned to, Kit, Pamela, & Nancy Lou worked in Law Enforcement, as their way to make a living, they did singing at **_**"The Boar's Nest"**_** on the side for some extra cash, Rosco loves it when they sing.**

**They got there, & Daisy helped them with their makeup, & the boys were making sure that everything was on the level, they made sure that there was tight security all around them, because the girls were their babies, & they won't leave anything to chance.**

**Once that they were ready, Pamela, & the girls went on the stage, & did what the Photographer, Lynn Smith, wanted them to do. They relaxed & had fun, their families were there, except Enos, who was doing patrols in Hazzard County, & taking care of his & Daisy's little girl, Lizzie, they watched & were enjoying the excitement.**

**Lynn told them to take a break, & Pamela went to get a drink of water from the cooler off stage, Kit & Nancy Lou were talking on stage, they had no idea that Cody Newbanks broke out of prison, & snuck into the Studio, & was were the lighting hung.**

**Cody saw that Pamela was off stage, & he cursed himself, & decided to do what he planned himself, anyways. He said smiling to himself evilly.**

_Cody (smiling evilly to himself): Time for you to suffer, Pamela Duke._

**He cut the lead wire of the lights, & Pamela saw this & screamed to her cousin, & best friend. He saw that she was gonna be the victim, instead of the two girls, that she cared about. He smiled to himself, & left the Rafters, on his way to his Hideout.**

Pamela (screaming): Kit! Nancy Lou! Get out of there!

**She got them out of the way in time, & she got hit by the lights, & they fell on her, & she received a shock & some horrifying injuries as well.**

**Nancy Lou & Kit recovered from the ground, & they were shocked to see Pamela hurt, & they shouted this to their loved one.**

Kit & Nancy Lou (screaming in unison): Pamela!!!!

**They ran over to her, kneeling beside her, trying to make her comfortable, Bo, Luke, & Cooter were in there in a flash, with Daisy & Lynn behind them.**

**They checked her over, & Luke shouted this command to Daisy & Lynn.**

Luke (shouting in commanding tone): Get an Ambulance here, & hurry!!

**They left, & Luke turned around & gave everyone else his full attention, Kit & Nancy Lou were doing C.P.R., & after the 3rd attempt, Kit said sighing with relief to everyone.**

Kit (sighing in relief): We got a pulse, but a weak one.

**The Ambulance came, & they loaded up Pamela, Nancy Lou, & Kit rode with her, while Daisy, Bo, & Cooter led a distraught Luke, back to "The General Lee", & they sped off to Tri-County Hospital.**

**Meanwhile, Cody was pleased with himself, & he thought to himself, while on his way to his Hideout.**

_Cody (thinking to himself): She is gonna die, & I have my revenge, & the saying was right, "Revenge is sweet"_

**At the hospital, The Dukes, & Davenports were waiting on word on Pamela, Dr. Petticord came out, & had a grim expression on his face. He told them this.**

Dr. Petticord (grimly): I am so sorry, but we got her stable, but there is nothing else that we can do for her, the next couple of hours are the most critical.

**The Dukes & Davenports were in disbelief, & shocked. A sadden Luke asked this of their longtime Doctor, & friend.**

Luke (sadly): Can we go see her?

**Dr. Petticord said with a smile.**

Dr. Petticord (smiling): Of course you can, she is Room # 207.

**They thanked him, he went on with his rounds & they headed for Room # 207.**

**When they got there, they did not like what they saw, Luke let out some fresh tears, & cried into Bo, & Bo comforted him, he liked doing that, since Luke had been doing since they were all kids. Once the handsome Brunette Haired Duke was done. He went over to his daughter, took her hand into his, & kissed it, he said as he did it.**

Luke (kissed Pamela's hand, & took into his own): Hey there, Gorgeous, you better not leave me, I need you, so please stay with me.

**Bo went next & kissed her on the forehead.**

Bo: You better mind your Papa, he would tan your hide, if you don't listen, me too, so please hurry back.

**The girls, Daisy, & Cooter all expressed the same thing, & Kit had an idea of who was behind of Pamela being in the hospital. She said exclaiming to her loved ones.**

Kit (exclaiming): That son of a bitch, Cody Newbanks!

**They made plans to capture him, Daisy told them that she will stay with Pamela, Nancy Lou, Kit, & the boys all went out & after Cody.**

**Meanwhile Cody was planning on escaping to Mexico, & he never thought he would have to tangle Pamela's family, he said smiling to himself, as he packed up his stuff.**

_Cody (smiling to himself): I am going to Mexico, & there is no one to stop me._

**Kit, Nancy Lou, & the boys discovered Cody's Hangout, & they all took parts of it, & they had their guns & Bows & Arrows out, & were ready to stop Cody from escaping.**

**Cody saw that Kit, Nancy Lou, & the boys were there, & made a dash for it, & he knocked out the boys, but not for long, the girls got him, & Kit said exclaiming, as she had her gun on Cody.**

Kit ( exclaiming as she held her gun on Cody): Just give me a reason, You Bastard, Just give me a reason!

**He surrendered, & she & Nancy Lou made an arrest, while Luke & the boys called Rosco, Enos, & Cletus to take them into custody.**

**Meanwhile Pamela fought to wake up, she squeezed Daisy's hand, & the Duke Beauty gasped, as she sees her niece's eyes open.**

**Daisy said this smiling.**

Daisy (smiling): Hey there, Beautiful.

**Pamela smiled back & said this hoarsely.**

Pamela (smiling): Hey there, Aunt Daisy.

**She ran got Dr. Petticord, & he was impressed, & she went to C.B. the girls & others, they want to hear this.**

**Rosco & his Deputies came, & they arrested Cody, when they left, Luke & the gang got Daisy's urgent C.B. call, they listened, & Luke let out a rebellious yell & said this smiling to his love ones.**

Luke (yelling & smiling): Yeehaw! My little girl is awake!

**They hurried to the hospital, & they were greeted by Daisy & Pamela's smiles, there was hugs & kisses to go around, & they just spent their time talking & enjoying each other's company.**

**They redid the shoot, & it was fabulous, but Pamela & the girls decided to have normal lives in Hazzard instead of being celebrities, which made their families happy.**

End of: A Deadly Shoot.

_***Balladeer: I just love happy endings, don't you?***_


End file.
